Blended As Beautifully As Coffee
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Barry notices that Caitlin has dyed her hair to a lighter shade of brown, with a few dark blonde-ish highlights. And when they get their morning coffee together, something becomes very clear to him. (Snowbarry drabble for New Year lol)


**...holy crap I haven't posted anything new in a long time have I? Well in my defense - holidays. And I've updated stuff XD**

 **And also, I've noticed - has Caitlin's hair seemed lighter? I mean, I am perfectly okay with it... To me it looks like its a bit brighter. And I just couldn't help but think, "Now how would a certain more-aware-of-his-friends Mr. Allen react to that?" and basically go above and beyond with that thought XD**

 **Anyway, here's some Snowbarry goodness for y'all. Hope ye enjoy! :D**

* * *

 _ **Blended As Beautifully As Coffee**_

Barry honestly didn't know what to make of the situation that was before him.

Other than "Holy schrap she looks amazing", nothing else really came to mind.

And why was he thinking this, you may ask?

Well, because Caitlin had come into the lab today with dyed hair. It was still brown, just a lighter shade of it. At the end, there were also streaks of a light brown cream color, and they flowed perfectly with her new hairdo - something about it was just so mesmerizing. Caitlin's hair had always been beautiful and amazing to stare at (not in a creepy way of course), but this... this was a new level of adorable.

And of course, the way she made her casual dress-and-heels even cuter than it already was wasn't helping.

Because now, Caitlin looked absolutely adorable.

"Uh... Barry? H-Hello?" Caitlin asked, waving her hand in front of his face. "You okay there?"

"Y-Yeah!" Barry staggered, dropping out of the droopy dream stance he was in. "I, uh... I'm still kinda tired. I, haven't uh... haven't had my morning coffee yet."

"Oh," Caitlin said, nodding. "Sorry... I actually haven't either. I didn't know if I had time. Would you like to go get one with me?"

"S-Sure!" Barry said, smiling. "I'd love to."

"Great!" Caitlin smiled. "I haven't even unpacked my things, so I'm ready whenever you are."

"Sweet," Barry said.

And with that, the two walked out of the lab, and headed onward for CC Jitters.

* * *

Barry happily returned to their table with their drinks - somehow, they had both arrived early to STAR Labs, so they had some time to kill, so they each decided to get a coffee and a little treat to go along with it. Barry had gotten a jelly doughnut, and Caitlin had ordered a pink doughnut.

"So unhealthy," she muttered quietly.

"Well, at least it's delicious," he chuckled, setting down their food and drinks.

Caitlin giggled - she was in a really good mood this morning. She didn't know why... Maybe Barry was just brightening her day.

"Hey... Cait, can I ask you something?" he said.

"Of course!" Caitlin smiled, looking down at her mocha latte. "What is it?"

Before Barry could speak, he noticed something...

Her new hair colors reminded him so much of the mocha - not that Caitlin's hair tasted like coffee (at least, he hoped), but the color scheme of her new hair colors reminded him of how smoothly the latte blended with dark and light brown.

It was... beautiful.

Caitlin Snow and coffee, two of his favorite things in the world, had something in common.

He let out a very unsuspected giggled - one which took Caitlin by surprise. "Uh... you okay there, Barry?"

"Yeah! I'm... just happy, I guess," he smiled.

"Well, you being happy makes me happy!" Caitlin said, smiling as she took another sip of her coffee. "You haven't even touched your coffee yet... are you feeling okay, Barry?"

Barry was currently resisting the urge to stare at the tiniest bit of mocha left on her lips, and surprisingly, he won this feat.

So he just decided to come out and say it.

"I think your new hair color is really pretty," he smiled.

Caitlin blushed madly, but her features elevated in a way Barry swore was "over the moon".

"Wh-Why, thank you Barry," she said, smiling and curling a small lock in her fingers. "I-I got it done yesterday... you like it?"

"I love it," Barry beamed. "I-I didn't dislike the old color at all! I jus-just wanted to say that, y'know, I think you look really pretty. I mean, you do, but so do you. So does your hair! Gah-"

Caitlin was laughing warmly and happily now. "You are so giddy today... are you sure you didn't have your morning coffee?"

"Positive," Barry chuckled. "I, uh... I guess I was just... nervous. I was scared you might not want to talk about your new hair color."

"Oh Barry, I could literally talk about grass growing with you and not find it negative," Caitlin laughed. "And... Honestly, I'm really happy you noticed."

"Well, I've started to take in small things more," Barry smiled. "And... well, I've noticed that they're the most beautiful things ever. Like your hair."

Caitlin's cheeks were as red as the morning sky. "Gee... wanna make me cry, do you?"

"Please no," Barry said immediately.

Caitlin giggled again. "You're so sweet Barry... but unfortunately, a cold coffee takes more than a compliment to heat back up."

Barry then looked down at his coffee - no doubt the thing was getting cold. So he downed it in one gulp - speedster pros.

His doctor bestie, however, looked to be ready to make him spit it back up in case his throat caught on fire.

He really did love this woman...

Hopefully he could find the words to tell her one day.

* * *

 **IN CASE YOU ARE WONDERING - no WA doesn't exist anymore in this universe. Kinda necessary for all those hints at Snowbarry... sowwy XD**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this little drabble! See you guys in 2019, where hopefully, so many more things are coming to the Chocolate X My Mouth side of Fanfiction! Thank you all for an AMAZING year! See you guys soon! :D**


End file.
